Naruto Sample
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: Crossover with Ore ga Ojou-sama Gakkou ni "Shomin Sample" Toshite Rachirareta Ken. Random Manga I found while browsing. Anyway! In a new world, Naruto will have to serve as a commoner sample for a girls academy that teaches young ojou-sama's (Rich girls). I suck at summaries still, sorry! M for safety! Breaks Have Been Fixed!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own Ore ga Ojou-sama Gakkou ni "Shomin Sample" Toshite Rachirareta Ken. Long name, I know, sorry. I don't own either of those! But the author of the latter is called Risumai. I forget who owns Naruto... Huh.

* * *

I Just read a bit of Ore ga Ojou-sama online, and it was hilarious from what I could tell. Aaaaaand I just thought I should try my hand at a little crossover! So far as I can tell, though, just as well, there won't be any big explosions and awesome enemies. So yeah. Well, Ja ne. On with the story!

* * *

Looking up at the building before him, a chain tied around his arms and an Ofuda stuck to his right temple, one Naruto Uzumaki raised an eyebrow. A voice then spoke behind him and to the right a bit, "Seikan Jogakku. From now on, you will be a student attending this school." The owner of the voice was a maid, a stoic maid at that. She was holding the end of the chain that was wrapped thrice around Naruto to bind his arms, his hands tied behind his back with more chains. "Eh? Seriously?" He spoke, seeming genuinely surprised.

Seeming to ignore him, the maid only led him into the building, leading him along, something he went with willingly. But only 'cause it wouldn't due to hurt the girl when really she'd done nothing to him. He could afford to be like that now too, now that he was no longer in his own world, which wasn't something he'd be getting into.

Soon arriving in a large, spacious room, he was greeted to the sight of a very pretty young woman with long hair and innocent eyes. As soon as she saw him, she greeted him, smiling happily and spouting out her name, "I'm Kimachi Sayuri! A High school girl!" She told, smiling so happily her eyes were closed. "Ah. Hello." Naruto greeted, though before he could say much more, the maid behind him spoke, "Headmistress." As if to get the young woman's attention. Of course, this shocked Naruto, since the young woman before him looked way too young to be even a teacher, let alone the headmistress of a school!

"Ara ara~. Sorry, Uzumaki-kun." She spoke, standing straight now with a hand to her chest as she regarded Naruto with an honest gaze, eyes still closed she seemed to happy. "It seems Miyuki-chan is kind of forceful when carrying out her duty… Eheh~" Naruto sweatdropped at this, remembering just how it was he came to be here. "Kind of? If it were anyone else, I'd seriously say she needed an immediate raise for being so thorough. An entire squad of armed men came and escorted me away from school. Not that I'm really complaining about missing class, or anything."

Sighing and scratching at his head, he shuddered something fierce after speaking, before doing so again, "Then there was this clingy body builder guy trying to cling to me the entire 2 hour ride here. It took all I had not to puke, let alone not toss the guy out of the car. Now, would you mind explaining why I was brought here, and why exactly I am a student here starting today? I would very much appreciate it."

Miyuki, the maid that had led him there via the end of the chain wrapped around him, chose to speak then. "I'll explain it to you so please be quiet, Unwanted Man." Raising an eyebrow, Naruto chuckled, "Unwanted, huh?" He simply shook his head and kept silent as he watched and listened, rocking a little on his feet as the maid, whom he would later find out, was the Head Maid, spoke again. "Excuse me. I unintentionally misspoke." She said, pulling out a small notebook and reading from what was written there, likely by either herself or someone else made to do it for her. "According to my findings, you have little to no experience whatsoever with the opposite sex. No girl had anything at all to say about you either."

Naruto chuckled, unable to believe that they thought that meant they'd have something bad to say about him if they did have anything to say. Well. Except the bossy brat that he hung around with at school. Clearing his throat, Naruto nodded his head, "That's nice, but could you please explain my current situation?" Sighing, the head maid nodded and held a hand up as if in a lecture.

"Hear at Seika Academy for Girls, young girls from respectable families are supervised and carefully nurtured into splendid Yamato Nadeshiko's. It is a traditional and dignified educational institution. Sheltered away from the world, providing an education according to these girls' social status, taught proper manners and etiquette, and raised to have pure hearts is our mission and duty." She spoke, in a somewhat long winded speech of sorts, only serving to make Naruto sweat drop again. "Sooooo, a school for young Ojou-sama's?"

Again ignored, the maid spoke again, "It is a special place with a long history, concealed away from society." She spoke, Naruto blinking a few times after the maid stopped talking. "Ah, so this is a hidden place. Why?" Giving a stern look, Miyuki again opened her mouth to speak, "We wish to protect the students form the inquisitive eyes of the world, and from such crimes as abduction." She spoke, matter-of-factly. "As you may have noticed as you arrived, this place is like a solitary island hidden by the mountains." She spoke, though Naruto couldn't help a bit of biased, unable to help but think it'd be better hidden surrounded by a large forest. But that was just him.

"Moreover, with the help of the government, the location of this place has been removed from all maps. Any geographical information you could find regarding this location on the internet are fabricated." Raising an eyebrow at the government part, Naruto sighed but kept listening. "Many of our students' parents hold immense influence within the government." Miyuki spoke, getting a nod of the head from Naruto.

This time it was the headmistress that spoke, "There are places in this country that don't appear on maps, but we are the only one that's a school." This actually did surprise Naruto; since he couldn't do all of that stuff by himself. Go figure. "And just what does any of that have to do with me?" He asks, Miyuki and Sayuri sharing a look, before the former spoke again, "Over the recent years, a certain issue has surfaced." She told, Naruto tilting his head a bit, raising a hand to his chin, blinking as he realized he was free. Huh, how about that.

"An Issue?" He asked, standing a bit more comfortably, hands in his pockets now, to keep him from folding them behind his head. He had manners after all. "Yes. Our students suffer shocks from the difference between the two societies and ultimately become shut-ins. We kept getting cases where they became MMO addicts." She explained, the sweat drop returning to Naruto's head in force, and bigger than before. "Among them, there was even a girl who forced the supercomputer Fuji II to be exclusively used for internet gaming." This caught Naruto off guard, "With that as a start, other girls began to install their own super computers, until it grew to the point where they were battling it out on who had the higher specs for their hardware." She spoke, Sayuri looking as if she were going to cry. At least, before she spoke, "But the business world benefits greatly from these sudden demands. Right, Miyuki-chan?"

The maid bowed, eyes closed, "It is the only benefit to the world." Naruto got a tic mark on his forehead, "No it's not!" He cried, rather comically. 'Jeeze, already doing spec competitions? These aren't even the ladies that visit butler cafés!' He thought with a huff. From then, he simply tried to ignore them however, thinking of how he would get out without doing too much damage. He could do it either way, and pay for the damages, but he'd rather not have to fight off government officials every time he went to the bathroom or whatnot.

"Okay, stop. Please." He spoke finally, before Miyuki and Sayuri shared another glance, the latter speaking, "The gap between our academy and the outside world has gotten too wide, has it not?" She asked, the head maid nodding, "Yes, it has." 'What a crazy place I've come to… The girls don't watch tv, or use the internet? I mean, sure, Okay, I don't do much of that either, but I still do it sometimes…' Naruto thought, before looking at the head maid, seeing as she had something more to say.

"As part of the reforms mentioned earlier, we called for you." Naruto sweat dropped again, since he had been tuning them out when they were mentioning the reforms or whatever. "Though the girls may go on to live in high society after graduating, they cannot run away from the realities of the real world once they leave here." Spoke Miyuki, "Therefore, to buffer the shock of the outside society before they leave here, we have to 'Immunize' them." She spoke, gesturing subtly to Naruto, Sayuri smiling, "If we apply to much, it could make them worse right?" She asked softly.

Miyuki chose then to begin speaking yet again, "But the methods we have utilized for that purpose have caused controversy. Trying to strike a balance between the traditions of our school and the new reforms became our highest priority. And…" Sayuri cut her off here, seeming to finish the sentence on her own. "Thus we invited one and only one commoner to come here." She spoke, still with a smile on her face. Of course, Naruto thought those words were complete bull. 'Invited my ass!' He thought, grumbling silently.

She spoke again though, making it officially the most she'd spoken in his presence since he got there. "We could talk about the outside world while studying together, it would surely be a great solution to our problems. No more shut-ins~! Moreover, if it was a boy, we could kill two birds with one stone~."

"But their low immunity to the opposite sex could possibly be problematic after graduation. So in order to solve that, we chose you. To be our 'Commoner Sample'." Miyuki spoke again, Naruto's eye twitching at the choice of words. "Okay, I understand your reasoning… But why me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Most people thought he was a damn yankee due to his blonde hair, and the long rust orange coat with black flames along the bottom edge he wore when he wasn't in school.

Taking out her little notebook again, Miyuki spoke once again, "Uzumaki Naruto. Born October 10th, 15 years old, attends Second Prefectural High School. 2nd year of education. Above average entrance grades. PE grade is A+, highly praised by the teacher. "His passion is Gardening, and he has a hard working attitude. He is obliging and kind". Due to his overall averageness, virtue, and overall evaluation as a commoner, he is extremely qualified as a sample candidate. Above all, He possesses an overwhelming excellent qualification that we can find in no other candidate." She spoke, Naruto's eyes widening a bit that they'd managed to get even that much on him.

"That is, up until about a year ago, he literally didn't exist. No one can find any amount of real evidence of your existence from more than a year ago. It's as if you simply appeared out of nowhere. Since then, you haven't gone out of your way to really get close to anyone. As well, within months of your appearance, thug and gang activity in the area of your school experienced a dramatic drop, to below three percent, if that. The point is, no one would truly miss you if you were to disappear, and it is reasonable to believe you were responsible for the drop in gang activity, therefore we've enough evidence you at least aren't a threat to those who do not attempt to harm you."

Naruto sweat dropped yet again, really genuinely amazed at the information that was able to be dug up about him. "Uzumaki –sama, I have given you an explanation of this special academy, correct?" Miyuki spoke, looking a bit stern. "Yes, you did. However, I'm sure you could find someone else, so I request that I be allowed to leave." "I'm afraid that that is impossible. In the event that you should try to escape… In order to protect the secrecy of our school, you would have to remain at some other classified, blacklisted site for the rest of your life."

Naruto blinked. Once, twice. "Ahahahahaha! Oh my god that's hilarious! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I don't usually get like this, but if you try to touch big papa fox…" He spoke, the two women sweat dropping themselves, plus little blushes, at the nickname the blonde seemed to have given his male part, before the hairs on the back of their necks stood on end, fear seeming to grip them as Naruto let a bit of killer intent wash over the two. "Should such an attempt be made… There will be nothing left of this entire mountain, for the government to block from the maps." He spoke, eyes shadowed by his bangs, before suddenly he stopped with the killer intent.

Smiling happily to the two women who seemed to take deep breaths, Naruto chuckled softly, the inability the two women before him had to breath seeming to dissipate as soon as Naruto smiled, letting them take deep breaths and calm down rather quickly. They didn't even realize what had just happened, but on a subconscious level knew to be far away should the blond be caught escaping and not make it.

Everything went really smooth afterwards though, the paperwork having all been taken care of beforehand, so he was properly transferred. Turns out, his house would be well taken care of as well, the middle aged couple that had been housing him getting an entire house renovation out of the deal. It was good for them, and he was glad that even though he wouldn't get to enjoy the renovations, that the couple would now get the work done on the house that they had been wanting since before he moved in with them.

"Now then, it is time for you to meet the students." Spoke Miyuki, heading towards the door, where Naruto could feel multiple presences. "Eh? Meet'em?" He asked quietly, before the head maid opened the door, and in came multiple pretty girls, none of them particularly tall, but all very well mannered, bright, clean, and with kind smiles adorning their faces. Though, that could just be the government funded Yamato Nadeshiko style brainwashing showing itself there. Who knew, and really who cared as long as the girls were fine with it?

Sayuri took this time to speak next, gesturing towards the girl who seemed to walk at the front of the group. "Arisugawa-san." She spoke, the girl stepping forward a little, "Yes?" She asked, voice kind, soft. "This is the commoner that has been summoned to our school. Please do the introductions." The girl gave a nod of her head, walking forward confidently. "Understood." She spoke, giving Naruto a polite bow as she stood several feet before him.

Giving an award winning smile as she stood back straight, she greeted Naruto kindly, "I am the class representative of the senior high first years. My name is Arisugawa Reiko." She spoke, her smile growing as she tilted her head, her greeting making the blond blush a bit. "I humbly ask that you treat me well." She spoke.

Naruto smiles softly, and the girl noticed he was also staring, blushing almost immediately, fidgeting nervously under Naruto's gaze. Finally, Naruto's smile grew, and then turned into a grin, "Yo! My name's Uzumaki Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you." He spoke honestly and kindly. This got all the girls to clamber a bit, seemingly awed at his manner of speech of all things. Arisugawa cleared her throat softly to get the girls attention though, "Ahem, Everyone, please." She spoke, the girls gasping, before getting back to their original positions, fidgeting just as Arisugawa had done.

It was around that time that the tone of Naruto's cellphone rang, sounding 'Hero's Come Back' full blast. It was the default ringtone that he'd chosen. All the girls were amazed at his cellphone as Miyuki took it from her apron pocket, making him blink, and check himself, wondering just when she'd managed to get it off of him. Damn it, stuff like that was always happening to him… He was a ninja, it shouldn't have been possible for the people in this world! Anyway…

He was surprised that the girls were so enamored with his phone, but he was kinda miffed at who it was on the other end of the line, and just what it was they were saying. The girls however thought it was the coolest thing, taking his phone and trying to start a conversation with the girl on the other end of the line. Of course, being the bossy brat that said girl was… she hung up.

Sure, it was adorable seeing all the girls fret over the cause of the sudden hang up, but Naruto did kind of want his phone back some time this generation.

In the end, an even more adorable act came up, and the girl, Arisugawa, wrote him a thank you letter, and even bagged his phone up for him before returning it. To tell the truth, Naruto was just a tad overwhelmed. Even more so when the girl handed him the bag with his phone in it, only to faint as their fingers touched during the transaction of sorts.

Of course, when he caught her, she really did faint, seemingly quite a timid ojou-sama. Kind of reminded him of Hinata in a way. Of course, then a petite girl burst into the room, throwing the doors open and looking about for a moment, quickly spotting him holding Arisugawa. Naruto's fellow blonde came to at that moment, a hand to her forehead as if she were to faint again, "Aika-sama…"

Said girl hurried over to Naruto and Arisugawa in a way that didn't seem rushed, but was dignified, somehow. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him out of the room, leading him along till he found himself outside, the girl still holding his arm. Finally letting him go, the girl continued on a few steps, blushing lightly and mumbling something, before turning to face him, and promptly jumping at him.

Stopping her was easy of course, but then, he ended up on his back, with the girl atop of him, her skirt flipped up and one of his hands on her petite chest. "Eh?" He blinked, before the girl slapped him full force, face fully flushed, eyes angry. "! … Y-you plebian!" She cried, before planting both arms on his chest, and with only a small blush, cried out again, Naruto idly noticing her panties were still showing.

"Let me Kiss you!"

* * *

Well! How's that for the end of a first chapter! Heh… It's nice… the first one I've written in a while, even with the help of the manga, that exceeds 3000 words… Hopefully I can get back up to my standard of having at least 2000 or so words per chapter! I would much rather give my readers something to actually read, than something to just gloss over.

Well, this looks to be an interesting manga to read, so hopefully others will read it too! If not than oh well~.

Some news! I am not dead. I am just having trouble getting back into writing. Some reviews for this story might help. But you know what else might help? Some reviews for my old stories as well! Please and thank you!

Also! I would like to apologize, I did not know I could enter the doc manager and put the horizontal lines manually. It sucks that I might have to do it with all my stories, buuuuuut, I see no other way. Sorry for the inconvenience, I had no Idea it was taking away the breaks I've been using!


End file.
